Joseph D. Kucan
Joseph David Kucan is a video game developer, director, actor, screenwriter, and casting director for various gaming companies and films. He is a resident of Las Vegas, Nevada. He is well known for his role as Kane from the Command & Conquer series. Career Kucan started working with Westwood Studios in 1992. He was originally hired to direct the voice talent, but as CD-ROMs became more popular, he began to experiment with recording full motion video. In the Command & Conquer saga, Kucan portrays the series' most iconic character, Kane, the messianic/prophetic leader of a pseudo-religious mass movement with transhumanist ambitions called The Brotherhood of Nod. He is also featured in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars and the subsequent expansion pack Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath for both PC and Xbox 360, where he reprises his role as Kane. This was the first entry in the series he did not direct. In 2008, Kucan was inducted into the Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2008 as the longest recurring actor in any video game franchise to date for his portrayal of Kane. He reprised his role once again as Kane in Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight which marked the conclusion of the Tiberian series and thus the role of Kane. In 2013, Kucan, along with his partner, Ann-Marie Pereth, and brother, Daniel Kucan, founded A Public Fit Theatre Company based in Las Vegas, NV. Gameography * The Legend of Kyrandia - Book One (1992), Virgin Games (voiced Brandon) * The Legend of Kyrandia - Book Two: The Hand of Fate (1993), Virgin Games * Lands of Lore: The Throne of Chaos (1993), Westwood Studios * The Legend of Kyrandia - Book Three: Malcolm's Revenge (1994), Virgin Interactive * Monopoly (1995), Hasbro Interactive * Command & Conquer (1995), Westwood Studios (played Kane and directed cut-scenes) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert (1996), Westwood Studios (played Kane and directed cut-scenes) * Lands of Lore II: Guardians of Destiny (1997), Avalon Interactive * Blade Runner (1997), Virgin Interactive * Dune 2000 (1998), Westwood Studios * Command & Conquer: Red Alert - Retaliation (1999), Westwood Studios * Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun (1999), Westwood Studios - EA Games (played Kane and directed cut-scenes) * Nox (2000), Westwood Pacific * Command & Conquer: Firestorm (2000), Westwood Studios - EA Games (played Kane and directed cut-scenes) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (2000), Westwood Pacific - EA Games (directed cut-scenes) * Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge (2001), Westwood Pacific - EA Games (directed cut-scenes) * Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001), Westwood Studios - EA Games * Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002), Westwood Studios - EA Games (voiced Kane and directed cut-scenes) * Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (2002), Westwood STudios * Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007), Electronic Arts Los Angeles (played Kane) * Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008), Electronic Arts Los Angeles (played Kane) * Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010), Electronic Arts Los Angeles (played Kane) References External links * * Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Casting directors Category:Westwood Studios